dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Road Kamelot
Character Outline Road Kamelot is the ninth disciple of the Noah Family, and her Noah name is Road. She represents the "Dreams" of Noah. Appearance Despite being the one of the oldest members of the Noah,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 86 Road looks to be somewhere in her early to mid-teens. She is typically seen wearing dresses in a punk-gothic lolita style, though she has been seen several times in her school uniform. She has purple-blue hair spiked up in a punk style and dark eyes, which become the typical Noah-amber when she is in her Noah form (a form she is in more often than her human form). When not in her Noah form, her skin is quite pale. Recently,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 187 she has taken to using a doll form, allowing for her to be easily concealed and carried by an ally.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 203 While in this form, she retains her abilities and can still speak and move, and she somewhat resembles her typical self, with spiky hair and a short dress. Personality Road has a colorful personality, ranging from playful and sweet to sadistic and secretive. She does, however, always behave in a mock-childish manner, despite the fact that she is at least thirty-five years old.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 113 She can be extremely affectionate, cherishing her family, particularly those of the Noah Family, above all else. She has a childlike need to be entertained at all times, usually by the Millennium Earl or Lero and occasionally by Tyki Mikk as well. She maintains a deep fondness for Allen Walker, kissing himD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 110 and comforting him on two separate occasions. She also extremely protective of those she cares for, willing to endanger her own life to keep them safe.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 204 Despite this, she has also shown signs of sadism and seems to enjoy the suffering of others. She has tortured multiple people, including stabbing Allen's left eye with her candles,D.gray-man Manga, Chapter 23 killing an Akuma subordinate just to anger him,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 25 and nailing Miranda's hands to a clock.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 22 Road also detests normal humans, which she considers to be below herself. Even more dangerous is when Road's affection can range into possessiveness, eliciting a sadistic response when someone harms her those that she cares for. This is best illustrated by her rage after Allen attempted to exorcise the Noah from Tyki Mikk; despite her affection for Allen, she chose to punish him first by attempting to break his friend's mind,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 118 and then by urging Allen to kill him.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 120 Personal StatisticsD.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 5, Page 140 *Education: 3 *Affinity: 1 *Battle Ability: 5 *Mental: 4 *Flexibility: 4 *Skinship: 5 History Much of Road's past remains a mystery, foremost being her true age. She became a Noah at least thirty-five years ago, the time during which she met the mysterious fourteenth Noah, Nea, as well as the current Bookman, who was allied to the Noah clanD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 202. When Nea betrayed the Noah clan and began to kill the other Noah in an attempt to become the next Millennium Earl, Road was the only one besides the current Millennium Earl to survive. As the Noah began to be reborn into the current generation, one of the newly-awoken Noah, Sheril Kamelot adopted her as his daughter. Through this adoption, she also became the niece of another Noah, Tyki Mikk.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 158 As part of the attempt to maintain a normal facade, Road began to attend a local school, despite being the oldest of the NoahD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 43. Plot Rewinding Town Arc Road is given a mission from the Millennium Earl to find a piece of Innocence that is causing time to rewind. Unknown to Road or the Earl, the exorcists Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee are already investigating the strange events that are happening there. As she arrives in town, Road notices the two Exorcists at a restaurant, fighting three Akuma already in the area. Before the battle can reach a conclusion, however, she calls back the Akuma, wanting to find the Innocence first.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 20 Road later confronts the Exorcists and their friend Miranda LottoD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 21. She quickly incapacitates the trio and drags them into her pocket dimension. Road taunts Allen, claiming that she, as a member of the Noah Family, is the true apostle of God. Allen becomes horrified at the prospect that humans are siding with the Earl and she embraces him to prove that she is a human. Allen's Innocence instinctively reaches out to attack her. When Allen holds his Innocence back, she takes Allen's Innocence and stabs herself with it. Despite the fact that her face is utterly destroyed, Road remains unfazed as she heals what was a fatal wound in seconds. She explains that although she is human, she is different from other 'low-lives'. To demonstrate this further, she summons a candle and stabs Allen in his cursed eye. She proceeds to attack Miranda, and is unsurprised when Allen takes the blow for her. Miranda's Innocence activates and heals both exorcists. Road orders the Akuma to attack but one is destroyed by Allen and Lenalee attacking together.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 24 Wanting to see Allen suffer, Road orders the second Akuma to self-destruct, knowing that Allen will see its soul suffer before it disappears. When the Akuma self-destructs, a furious Allen quickly destroys the third and threatens to shoot her with his Cross Paling. Road is unworried, knowing that Allen would never harm a fellow human. Road promises that they will play again soon and returns to the Earl, Allen missing her dimensional door by mere moments.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 26 General Yeegar Falls Arc (Anime Only) Road and Tyki are dispatched to assassinate the exorcist General Kevin Yeegar. Road takes the Innocence straight to the Earl, where he destroys it. Tyki removes his internal organs, leaving him to die slowly. When other exorcists recover his body, the only thing he is capable of doing is singing a foreboding song that Road had been singing before dying.D.Gray-man Anime, Episode 26 Noah's Ark Arc Because Noah's Ark continues to suffer from the effects that Nea placed it under, the Noah family decides to make a copy of it and destroy the older version. Because only Road can complete this task, she remains hidden from the various exorcists that enter Edo, Japan, the current location of the Ark, in search of Cross Marian. After her task is mostly complete, she and Tyki decide to play a game with the exorcists. They draw Lenalee Lee, Allen Walker, Lavi, Yu Kanda, Arystar Krory and Chaozii Han into the slowly-crumbling Ark, and Tyki explains to them that they only have three hours before the Ark is destroyed, killing them as well.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 90 Their only chance of survival is to reach the highest point of the Ark and exit through Road's doorD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 91. With less than an hour to spare and the loss of Kanda and Krory, they arrive at the topmost tower. When Allen walks into the dinning hall, Road is overjoyed to see him and kisses him, much to the shock of all present. Amidst the affection she showers upon Allen, she takes note of his companion, Lavi, who is a bookman in training. When Allen begins to fight Tyki, Road keeps Lavi from joiningD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 111, by trapping Lenalee and Chaozii in a box-shaped forcefield. Road asks Lavi to play with her and he agrees on the condition that if he wins, she must let his friends goD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 112. Road quickly traps Lavi in a dreamworld she has created and tortures him with his memories and visions of bloodied friends who question if Lavi truly cares for them, all the while being mocked by "another" Lavi, who represents Lavi's identity as a bookmanD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 114. When Tyki is stabbed with Allen's Sword of Exorcism, Road becomes enraged and decides to punish Lavi for Allen's deed. She forces Allen and the others to stand idly by as she attempts to break Lavi's mind, threatening death if they make even the smallest movement. Redoubling her efforts in the dreamworld, Lavi is forced to fight illusions of his friends while his other self insists he is not suitable to be a bookman. His mind is finally shattered as Lavi is run through by illusions of his closest friends.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 119 Not content to merely break him, Road draws Lavi's bookman self to the surface and forces Allen to fight him. As Allen struggles to wake up what he believes to be the 'true' Lavi, Road mocks him and begins to grow impatient, threatening to kill Lenalee and Chaozii if Allen does not kill Lavi. Lavi, however, manages to regain control of his body, his consciousness having survived Road's attack. He manages to guess that Road's true body is in the dreamworld with him and stabs Allen's illusory corpse. In the physical world, Lavi engulfs both himself and Road's body in flames. Road admires Lavi's determination, but remarks that by this method he will never be able to become a Bookman. Lavi replies that he had been driven into a corner and made the best choice that he could and he begins to fade away.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 121 As Lavi comes to a realization about his true self, Allen rushes to rescue him from his own fire; as he calls out to Lavi, Lavi is able to escape the dreamworld and regain consciousness. Keeping good on her promise, Road releases Lenalee and Chaozii from their prison. As the exorcists regroup, Road's charred corpse suddenly begins to move, calling Allen's name before disintegrating.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 122 Road, however, continues to live and observes the Millennium Earl complete the second ArkD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 132. Invasion of the Black Order Arc Road reappears as she attends a dinner party being hosted by the Earl. She watches Tyki dance with various women as she sits with her father, Sheril Kamelot.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 157 After the party, the Earl and Tyki come to the Kamelot estate to make future plans. Road largely ignores the other Noah, instead playing in the garden, but playfully joins the conversation later. When Tyki offhandedly remarks that he wants to cut his hair, she briefly throws a tantrum, saying that she likes his hair long, and hits him in the stomach. When Tyki grimaces, she becomes concerned that the wounds Allen gave him still hurt, but before the conversation can continue, her mother, Tricia Kamelot, scolds her for her rudeness. Third Exorcists Arc Road, along with the other Noah, greet Wisely as he is reborn in London. When he makes note that Tyki's appearance is exactly as that of Nea's, Road asks him to keep the observation to himself, as it is a family matter. Road joins the other Noah in the attack on the North American Branch. When Yu Kanda initially denies that he is looking upon the comatose body of Alma Karma, she insists it is true, angering him to the point he attempts to kill her, only stopping with Allen's intervention.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 189 Along with Allen, Road is also trapped within the mind of Alma and Kanda and observes their pastD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 190. As the sheer emotion of Kanda's memories overwhelms Allen's consciousness, Road intervenes to save him, urging him not to lose himself, and reminding him of who he isD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 192. Upon escaping from Kanda's memories, Road withdraws from the ensuing battleD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 195 and at its conclusion, she returns to the Noah's base with the othersD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 201. There, she eases the Millennium Earl to sleep. Seed Of Destruction Arc When the Millennium Earl realizes Nea's host is in danger of Apocryphos, he sends Tyki and Road to Allen's cell in the Black Order to protect him. The moment that Tyki subdues Apocryphos, Road shifts from her easily-hidden doll form to her Noah form, quickly embracing and comforting him after the living Innocence Apocryphos tried to absorb Allen. When Apocryphos begins to battle Tyki again, Tyki quickly finds himself overwhelmed. Allen attacks Apocryphos, despite Road's warning to not go near, and Apocryphos tries to absorb Allen again. When Allen sneers that the very thought of being united with Apocryphos makes him want to puke, and the enraged Innocence tries to punch Allen. Road, however, quickly attacks Apocryphos with her candles and takes the punch for Allen, losing consciousness. She, along with Allen and Tyki, manage to escape from the Black Order Headquarters with the unexpected help of Howard Link, who immobilizes Apocryphos with spells and removes the seals on Timcampy to allow the golem to take them away. Allen and Tyki get into an argument about what to do next; Tyki wants to protect Allen and Road as they try to gain the Earl's attention and escape, but Allen has no intention of joining the Noah. As Tyki heads off to fight Apocryphos, Allen begins to break down, believing that only chaos follows him where he goes. However, Road regains consciousness and encourages Allen, telling him, "Don't stop. Keep walking." She tearfully says these were Nea's last words to Mana, and that Nea fought for Mana. She asks him to keep it a secret before fading away.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 205 Abilities and Powers Natural abilities as a Noah: As a Noah, Road has absolute command over all the Akuma, as well as destroying Innocence by simply touching it. All of her abilities, like other Noah, are based on Dark Matter. She is seen cutting an Akuma's forehead in a point in the Rewinding city while she licks its blood with her fingers. Being a Noah, she is immune to the Akuma's blood virus, which is usually fatal to the human touch. Even though Jasdevi claimed that the blood was sick for the Noah in flavor, Road seems to be different towards the taste. Weapon: Road also seen using Lero as a weapon. Road often takes Lero against its will. When in her usage, it acts as a witch's broom and an umbrella. Ark Navigation: Road is the only known person besides the Millennium Earl, the 14th Noah (Pianist), and Allen Walker who has the power to control Noah's Ark. Road is also the only one who was capable of programming Noah's Ark in order to download and make a new ark. Dream (夢D.Gray-Man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark-, Chapter 5, Page 142 Yume): This ability also enables Road to create a small pocket dimension and suck everything around her into it. Road has full control of the dimension which takes the form of a wrapped gift box, controlling all aspects of it, and making it do anything she wants; she usually forms spiked candles that can levitate and uses them as darts to spear her opponents. She can also form such weapons and dice-cubes, as well as possessing powerful regeneration powers, as prisons outside of her dimension, as seen when attacking the Exorcists on the old Ark. As the dreams of Noah, Road can trap the consciousness of her opponents in a dream world and manipulate it as she sees fit, up until their mind breaks, at which point she can assume control over their unconscious body. Road has said "I'm me, but I'm not me" and those who do not know her "true form" cannot kill her, in other words, even Allen's Sword of Exorcism cannot hurt or even slow her. It is suggested that she can make a form of her to go anywhere, without using her true form. This is explained in the Noah's Ark arc, during the fight. In the dream that Road created, Lavi realized Roads real body/true form is dream Allen, and stabs him with a dagger. The dagger is shown to stab through Road's duplicated body, proving that Lavi is right to attack her from her world, the dream. Due to this, Road seems to be capable of very high speed regeneration of wounds. As a Noah, Road had the power to awaken part of the ark but with its destruction and subsequent reformation with Allen's ability, she lost this power. *'Door' (扉D.Gray-man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark- Chapter 5, Page 143, Tobira): Road's most obvious power is the power of dimensional warping, which allows her to move freely in between dimensions via a special kind of door which only she can summon, but others may use. As such, she is the only Noah to be able to move through dimensions without the Ark, something that not even the Earl can do. *'Candle' (蝋燭, Rōsoku): Road also uses her trademark; floating candles with a pointed edge for impaling. *'Box' (箱, Hako): Road can summon large, dice-like cubes that act to entrap those she chooses to. Trivia *Road likes making fun of Akuma, pranks, candy (she also notes that Timcanpy looks like he would be tastyD.Gray-man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 121, Page 62), Allen and the Earl, and she dislikes humans.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 5, Page 140 References Navigation Category:The Noah Family Category:Female Characters